xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacha Summers
'History' Early Years Zacha Summers is the youngest son of the X-Men leaders Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Black Panther is an Omega-level mutant. Zacha Summers is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. After the Phoenix Force became one with its true heart and soul in the human form of Zacha Summers, whose mind serves as a nexus point for all realities, Phoenix was able to tap into the vast powers from the sum of all life (the Phoenix Force); hence, his own powers were augmented to an unimaginable level and he became capable of controlling and wielding the incredible powers of the Phoenix Force. He can create and control flames at will (Cosmic Pyrokinesis), as well as control matter, energy, and thoughts completely. He also can resurrect himself after death. Please note that Black Panther is able to generate cosmic flames which are not dependent on oxygen. His fire and flames are created either through cosmic energy or by his ability to stimulate molecules which generates heat. Therefore, Black Panther can manifest fire independent of his environment even under seemingly impossible conditions such as underwater or in the vacuum of space. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. It was later revealed that the Black Panther had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes him the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; he and the Phoenix itself have stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. He is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power he has access to at any point based on his current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by himself or others), and sometimes for other more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Black Panther's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Zacha is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. The Black Panther can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' After merging completely with the Phoenix Force, Black Panther is now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Black Panther's cosmic flames derives from his ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows him to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from his access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, he burns his victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. His cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because his flames are not dependent on oxygen, he can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using his Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Black Panther, however, has complete control over his cosmic flames and can shape them however he wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Black Panther dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown.